


You Caused My Sexuality Crisis

by addictedtofics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, Angst, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, High School AU, I know nothing about Lacrosse, I'm also straight, I'm not American either, M/M, a lil bit of smut, a little bit angsty, i chickened out a lil, i dont know, lacrosse coach Derek, sorry for an hideous inaccuracies, very weak smut, why did I write a fic involving all things I know nothing about you ask?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtofics/pseuds/addictedtofics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stiles struggles with his bisexuality because he’s had a crush on Lydia for ages but when new boy Derek comes to a Lacrosse game one day, Stiles can’t help but feel something for him.</p><p>--Changed Title. Previously Lacrosse Coach!Derek & Questioning!Stiles--</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Caused My Sexuality Crisis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annabeth Crestfallen (Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/gifts).



> This was supposed to be for my beta because she gave me this prompt but we've had an argument. Due to this, I've self-betaed this fic. Sorry for awful grammar I missed.  
> I'm not American or bisexual and I know next to nothing about lacrosse, so I winged this entire fic, to be honest. If there are any glaring inaccuracies, let me know.  
> I do wanna say a huge thank you to [annabethlemorte](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/) for looking over this fic for me and making sure I wasn't being hideously offensive towards bisexual or that there were no completely implausible parts. You're my favourite person.

Pulling up to school in his beat up blue jeep was the highlight of his day. Because pulling into his usual space gave him the perfect view of the gorgeous Lydia Martin getting out of her car, _every single day._ Her flawless pale legs swinging out in her short tight skirt and using the car door to pull herself up, her long red hair cascading over her face as she turned to meet her boyfriend, Jackson Whittemore.

It was like she was in slow motion with a film crew directing her every move. When Stiles was looking at her it was just _too_ easy to block out her dick boyfriend and imagine her kissing him instead. This was his routine – not in a creepy way. I mean it’s not like he wakes up early every day just so he can race down to school to grab this space and pull up exactly 2 minutes before Lydia turns up – _heh_ not at all. He looked out his window to see Scott’s face pressed up against the glass, giggling at him. Stiles forcefully opened the door causing it to bash into Scott’s nose. “Ow dude. Harsh”

“Please. Very _not_ harsh. Deserved; some would say.” Stiles said smirking.

“Because _I’m_ the one creepily staring out the window at Lydia Martin _every morning.”_ Scott laughed, Stiles flailed at him, punching his arm in the process.

“It’s not creepy!”

“Sure okay, loads of people wake up early just to get to school early to watch someone _get out of the car._ ” Stiles pushed him, so Scott stumbled to the side.

“You’re just as bad with _Kira._ ” Stiles said drawing out the a in her name. A blush bloomed on Scott’s face.

Stiles’ walking pace slowed as they went passed Lydia “Hey Lydia,” she didn’t show any sign that she heard him. Stiles deflated a little bit, his smile fading.

Scott yanked his arm, looking at him pityingly “C’mon man, we gotta go to Lacrosse practice.”

Scott pulled Stiles along to the Lacrosse pitch. “McCall, Bilinksi. Laps now.” Coach shouted at them as soon as their feet touched the pitch. The boys groaned but immediately started running to avoid doing any more than necessary. They ran side by side, over the years Scott and Stiles had both buffed up a bit – Scott more so than Stiles, he barely even used his inhaler anymore and Stiles while still lanky was far more toned. And now in their senior year they had both finally made it onto First Line.

On their third lap, Stiles glanced around and stumbled as he saw a man; a very muscular man at that, walk onto the field in a white wife beater and grey sweatpants. Even from half way across the pitch you could see his dick outline through his sweatpants from where he had obviously forgone underwear, Stiles’ mouth was suddenly very dry. Scott snapped Stiles back into reality by waving his hand in front of his face “hey, you okay?” Stiles realised he had been stood still, staring.

“Uh yeah, I-uh-I’m fine” Stiles stumbled over his words. He shook his head to clear it then jerked it forward to indicate they should keep going and together they finished the lap just as Finstock shouted “Everyone gather round, announcements to make.”

Everyone made a circle around Coach, pressing together to try and hear better. Stiles couldn’t focus though; he was too busy staring at the man stood slightly behind Coach. “Bilinski, focus.” Finstock shouted and clicked at him, snapping Stiles’ to attention. “This is Derek Hale, he’s just finished university and offered to help me whip you losers into a proper team” and gestured in the man’s general direction.

The man, Derek, awkwardly waved and again, Stiles found himself staring; at his beautifully cut jaw, imagining how his artfully trimmed stubble would feel rubbing against his neck, his chest…other _intimate_ places, whether it would leave stubble burn on him like a claim; telling everyone that Stiles was Derek’s, that he _belonged_ to him. His dick stirred in his trousers. Stiles’ eyes travelled up his face to look at his eyes, while Stiles was trying to decide if they were blue or green or brown or grey – those eyes flicked to him, Stiles flushed right down to his chest, his eyes flicking down to the floor. When he looked back up he saw a smirk gracing Derek’s face.

As the crowd dispersed, Stiles walked to pick up a stick hoping to avoid Derek through practice. Coach took them through the usual drills and occasionally Derek stepped in to correct how someone held a stick or to fix someone’s net.

Eventually it was Stiles’ turn, everyone was spread across the pitch either running laps or practicing passes in pairs. Stiles was practicing shots with Scott in goal blocking them; when Derek walked up behind Stiles and put one hand on his hip and the other on his shoulder “you want to keep a straight back,” he said using his grip on Stiles’ body to straighten him up, the back of his body pressed against the front of Derek’s “and when you shoot you want to lean forward on your left leg.” Derek almost whispered, being this close Stiles felt Derek’s hot breath against the side of his face. Derek moved his hand from Stiles’ hip to his left leg moving it forward; Stiles went easily, going completely pliant in Derek’s hands. When Derek was happy with Stiles’ stance and posture, he took a step back moving round to look at Stiles from the front and he looked him up and down approvingly, grinning up at Stiles. Stiles’ back immediately felt cold and he shivered, discovering that he missed Derek’s body heat, that he wanted to be pressed up against him again. He immediately shook that thought from his head and avoided Derek’s gaze.

****

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, but his mind was constantly drifting back to Derek and the way he felt when looking at him, how he had felt pressed up against him. Not even Lydia Martin unbuttoning two, yes _two_ buttons on her shirt could distract him from his thoughts, even if his dick gave a slight lame twitch at the sight.

At the end of the day he saw Derek stood beside a sleek black Camaro still dressed in those grey sweatpants without underwear that showed the outline of his dick perfectly, in fact it had shifted so a thick vein could be seen running along the length of it, Stiles’ mouth filled with saliva at the sight. Realising he was staring, yet again, at Derek’s dick he shook his head and looked up, Derek’s eyes met his. Stiles turned away catching Scott’s eye and offering him a lift home. Loading Scott’s bike into the boot of his jeep, Scott looked at him worriedly, “hey, are you alright man? You look pale, are you feeling okay?” Stiles shook his head dismissively and jerked his head to the front of the jeep. Once they were both settled Scott looked at Stiles expectantly and Stiles looked back nervously “Look it may not even be anything but uh, I’ve been feeling these -uh _feelings_ , yanno heh down there” Scott laughed and punched his arm.

“Dude stop messing with me, it’s not like you just hit puberty” Scott’s face dropped when he saw Stiles’ grim expression. “Dude c’mon. Tell me”

“Obviously I had-uh the _feelings_ before, about Lydia but um- today they were for Derek and that scares me dude. I’m only telling you this because you’re my best friend and I trust you, but seriously don’t tell anyone.” Scott looked at him shocked.

“Wow dude, you know that’s not an issue right? We’ll always be buds, no matter what, it’s totally cool if you’re into guys – just guys or guys and girls.”

“I don’t um know for sure I mean it’s just one guy and I only met him today; it’s probably nothing. Thanks though man.”

“If it helps, I think Derek was totally into you too, dude.” Stiles punched him smiling.

“Thanks man, but uh just keep this quiet?”

“Dude, obviously. Maybe you could talk to Danny about it though?”

“Huh, yeah I didn’t think about that; maybe.”

Stiles drove to Scott’s house feeling a bit better, knowing that Scott would accept him above everything but the… _feelings_ were still freaking him out. He waved goodbye to Scott and promised to call him if he needed someone to talk to or anything. Driving home to his house, he thanked every deity that his dad was on the late shift, so would have already left for work.

He took two steps at a time up to his room. He didn’t want to freak out too much over a feeling over one guy but…too late. He thought about ways he could figure it out, the most obvious was to kiss a guy but that seemed extreme, he could talk to Danny but he didn’t really want to tell anybody until he was sure. I mean how could he even be sure? He sat on his bed thinking, and thinking, and thinking. _Porn_.

He could watch some gay porn if it turned him on then that was a pretty good indication, right? He scrambled to his desk chair and opened the incognito tab and typed in his usual site but instead so his usual routine he clicked the ‘gay’ tab with a shaking finger, he clicked the most popular video on the site and sat back. As the guy in the video bent the other over and lubed up his fingers, Stiles’ dick began to stir. Slowly the guy slid his first finger into the others ass causing him to moan _obscenely_. Then another, then another. Stiles was enraptured, eyes glued to the screen, his dick harder than it had ever been.

Stiles looked down at the large bulge in his trousers, quickly shutting the lid of his laptop “well that answers that question.” He whispered down to his bulge. He led on his bed hoping his erection would calm but instead, he found himself thinking about Derek’s fingers, he didn’t get a good look on the pitch today  but he imagined they were probably thick and quite long, he imagined how they would feel against his face, running down his chest, pinching his nipples, squeezing his ass _, inside him_. Stiles groaned, flipping over and pressing his face into his pillow.

Stiles sat up, leaning over to snatch up his phone and pressing the pillow to his bulge, hiding it. He took a deep breath and dialled Danny, who answered on the second ring. “What can I do for you, Mr Bilinski?”

“Haha, you’re hilarious” he said dragging out the s “I um have some questions but you need to promise not to tell anyone? Please.” He said desperately, his voice shaking slightly.

“Woah, Stiles, you okay? What’s up? I promise.”

“I uh have been having some feelings for guys- one guy and I just wondered how it felt when you realised you were gay? How were you sure?”

“Stiles, that’s nothing to be ashamed of, you know that right?”

“Yeah yeah of course Danny, I don’t wanna offend.”

“You didn’t, I’m just making sure you know and well, it’s confusing at first obviously but it never felt right with girls, I never got turned on by them or anything. Sure I could see when a girl was pretty but there was just no attraction.”

“I’ve felt attraction to girls though.”

“Well, bisexuality is a thing Stiles. You can be attracted to both guys and girls, be turned on by both guys and girls and that’s totally okay.”

“Okay, but how do I know for sure? How did you know for sure?”

“Well I realised when a guy kissed me. I’m happy to offer my services.” Stiles could hear the smirk on his face.

“Thanks so much Danny. I’ll let you know if I require those services.” Stiles said chuckling.

“No problem, Stiles. Let me know with any more questions, I’m happy to help. Bye”

“Bye Danny. Thanks again.” Stiles hung up the phone and sat clutching the pillow over his lap, Stiles was glad that talking to Danny had calmed his erection and given him a little more confidence and he had decided, to know for sure, he had to kiss a guy.

****

Stiles was mad. Stiles was beyond mad with his own stupid brain. A plan that’s all he wants his brain to come up with, a way to smoothly kiss Derek and not freak out about it and avoid all repercussions. But his stupid brain just wasn’t cooperating. After an hour of thinking and balled up pieces of paper covering his bedroom floor, he gave up. There was no way for him to kiss Derek and get away with there being no aftermath from it and he didn’t want to involve Derek in his sexuality questioning…yet. So he decided he was going to take Danny up on his offer, he just hoped it wasn’t a joke.

On his way to school, Stiles nodded to himself, it was a good plan. He and Danny were friends, Danny was attractive, and it was the simplest way to help confirm or deny his _feelings_ and whether they’re just for Derek or all guys. With his mind preoccupied Stiles didn’t pull into his usual space and didn’t even glance to look at Lydia as she got out of the car. All of a sudden Stiles saw a maroon blur flying at him and then a dull pain on his arm “Dude! Why aren’t you in your usual space staring dreamily at Lydia?” As Stiles’ mind caught up with him, he realised the blur was Scott and the pain was a punch.

“Where did you even come from, man?” Stiles glanced around; only just realising he wasn’t in his normal space. “Oh, I didn’t even notice” Scott looked at him worriedly.

“Is this whole Derek thing really getting to you that much?”

“I was just preoccupied, you know? I’m fine, I have a plan to sort all that out.”

“Don’t hurt yourself with all that thinking” Scott laughed, tapping Stiles’ forehead, Stiles glared at him before joining in. “Oh, practice has been moved to after school.” Stiles nodded wondering when the best time to talk to Danny would be, he looked over to see him talking to Jackson Dickmore, deciding sometime at Lacrosse practice would be best.

****

The day went by slowly, Stiles growing more and more anxious for practice as it went on, for his first kiss with a guy and to see Derek again.

Practice rolled around eventually, Stiles making his way nervously to the locker room. He breathed a sigh of relief, realising that he had been let out of last lesson late, so most people had cleared from the locker room. Only Danny and Dickmore left.  Stiles looked over at Danny, seeing him already looking at him, obviously reading the anxiety on his face. When Jackson moved to leave, Danny told him he needed to check the grip on his stick. As soon as Jackson left the locker room, Danny walked over to Stiles and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “You alright, Stiles?”

“I-uh-yeah?” Stiles stuttered.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Danny laughed. Stiles immediately relaxed.

“Ha ha, you’re so funny. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?”

“Standing right here, Stiles. What’s up?”

“Well-uh,” Stiles’ nerves suddenly washed back over him, “I was wondering if your offer last night was serious?”

“You want me to kiss you?” Danny said incredulous, yet smirking.

“Only if you were serious, you can totally say no. _Heh_ consent and all.”

“I was totally serious, I know how hard this can be, I just didn’t think you’d actually take me up on it. I wanna help in any way I can. But Derek is right there, I have it on good authority he’s into guys.” Stiles giggled, a grin taking over his face, pleased to find out that Derek was into guys, so if he figured this out, he might have a shot with him.

“I-uh he’s hot you know, so hot he spurred my fucking sexuality questioning. I mean I’ve barely spoken two words to the guy, I don’t know if he’s a nice guy or what. We don’t even know for sure if he’s gay. What if he’s a dick? What if he’s actually homophobic? What if he finds me completely vile? Or too young? I mean I’m only _just_ legal and a virgin and he’s probably so very experienced; I bet he had sex the minute he turned legal, if not before! No I cannot involve him. At least not ye-” Stiles rambled, arms flailing narrowly avoiding smacking Danny repeatedly.

“Woah Stiles, calm it with your episode. He seems like a genuine guy, I mean he’s not getting paid for this, he’s just helping out instead of getting a job that pays. He’s really smart, he just graduated with a double major in Spanish and History. He-”

“Hold your horses. How the fuck do you know all this?!” Stiles asked exasperated and shocked.

“Um…I spoke to him? So to answer everything you said, yes he’s bloody gorgeous and I fully believe that he wasn’t born; he was sculpted. He’s a very nice guy, really really sweet. He definitely has some sort of interest in guys, he was totally checking you out the other day. He’s not a dick but has a big one if that outline means anything.” Danny pulled a slack jaw face and started to drool a little bit, before winking and chuckling, “he’s not homophobic, I mean he’s into guys and I mentioned I was and he was totally cool with it. As I said, does not find you vile he was totally checking you out. You’re not too young, he’s only what 3 or 4 years older. Yeah, he probably is experienced, I mean _look_ at him but you’re first time would be fucking glorious with an experienced gorgeous older man. Sure don’t involve him till you know for sure if you think you might actually want to be with him. You don’t want to hurt him if you change your mind. Happy?” Danny smiled sweetly at him. Stiles stared mouth agape.

“You just talked to him to find all that out?” Stiles was dumbfounded, who knew social interaction was that easy?

“Yeah. He seems pretty lonely, actually. He looked pretty relieved to have someone to talk to. He didn’t like a load of questions at once, preferred it when I was talking about myself, he seems like quite a private person.” Stiles sighed wilfully, he’s not a talker. They would be the perfect pair. Stiles would fill all his silences, take the pressure off him.

“But. Back to your offer?” Stiles stared down at the ground sheepishly. Danny smirked and cupped Stiles’ jaw gently, pulling Stiles towards him, their foreheads touched and their noses bumped before lips were on lips.

 It was different than kissing a girl, even if his only experience of kissing a girl was Heather. It was different. The sharper, harder jaw line. The slight stubble creating a whole new, very pleasing sensation. It was just so different in so many small ways, it was impossible to name them all. The kiss seemed endless, and Stiles was thoroughly enjoying himself, so hoped it would be. They broke apart to the sound of a very loud huff. “ **Boys**! That’s enough of that. You’re late to practice for _kissing_? Sort yourselves out and get down to the pitch. 5 laps when you get there.” The anger was clear on Derek’s face, he stomped his feet as he left the locker room. Stiles face turned to back to Danny slowly, “aw crap, are you sure he’s not a dick?” Stiles panted.

“He was probably just jealous.” He said flippantly. “So,” the smirk returned to Danny’s face, “enjoyable?”

“ _Pfft_ very.” Stiles shifted on the spot, tightening his thighs to try to will his half-mast down.

***

Practice passed tediously. Derek was grumpy as hell, barking orders at everyone and completely ignoring Stiles and Danny. Danny looked wounded by the end, everybody loved Danny, he wasn’t used to being ignored and he was not a fan. Stiles jogged over to pat him on the back, rubbing at his shoulder. Just to look up and see Derek glaring at him, like he murdered his whole family. Stiles glared back, annoyed that Derek had hurt Danny’s feelings. Derek looked momentarily startled before he turned away, stomping off back to the car park.

***

Stiles slumped into a kitchen chair across from his dad. He nervously bit his lip. “Daddy-o, what would you hypothetically do if I was hypothetically bi? Like hypothetically into boys and girls?” Stiles stared up at the ceiling, refusing to watch his dad’s reaction.

“I’d be pissed, hypothetically, of course.” Stiles snapped his head to stare at his dad, heart suddenly beating faster, hands suddenly shaking.

“Um, what? Why?”

“Because I’d owe Melissa $50” A friendly smirk overtaking his dad’s face.

“ _Dad_! You were betting on me not being bi?” Stiles flailed.

“I was betting on you not figuring it out until college!” Stiles collapsed onto the kitchen table, relief overtaking his entire body.

“ _Daaaaad,_ you scared me.”

“Sorry kid.” He patted Stiles, reassuringly on the back. “I don’t want this to be hard for you, take it all at your own pace ok? I don’t need any grandkids or STD clinics in my life. Okay?” Stiles threw his head back and gave a full bodied laugh. He stood up and walked round the back of his dad’s chair, wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders.

“Thanks Dad, you’re the best.” The Sheriff’s face lit with a smile. Patting at Stiles’ hand.

Stiles untangled his arms from around his dad and moved swiftly to his room, throwing a quick “love you” over his shoulder. He sat on the edge of his bed and pondered what got Derek’s panties in a twist.

Stiles thanked every deity that it was Friday, so Derek had the weekend to chill the fuck out and get over his issues.

***

Stiles had to go to the shop. He had contracted the plague overnight and needed 7000 drugs and lots of fluids in order to keep him alive. He groaned as he rolled out of bed, sniffling and coughing like he was about to cough up a lung. His head spun when he stood up too quickly, so he decided to just crawl around to get dressed. He looked like shit. Hair, greasy and all over the place. Pale like a ghost. Nose bright red. He stumbled down the stairs and found a note from his dad, telling him he was in work but had heard Stiles coughing in his sleep, so if he needed anything to just call. Stiles hated bothering his dad at work though, so he grabbed his keys and hoped he made it to the shop alive.

He was wrapped up in his comfiest and ugliest clothes, he had even wrapped a blanket around himself for extra precaution. He avoided eye contact with everyone and went straight to the drug aisle, throwing soup and lots of power drinks into his basket for good measure. He needed all the energy possible. As he stumbled down the aisles he collided with a firm, broad body. He stuttered out an apology and stepped away, before doubling over in a coughing fit. A hand came to the middle of his upper back, rubbing soothingly. Stiles eventually straightened up, coming face to face with Derek. Stiles cringed away “fuck, I’m so sorry. I’m so gross right now. Just dying slightly, you know.” A smile curved at the side of Derek’s mouth.

“Who are you here with?” His voice was surprisingly soothing, he was treating Stiles a bit like a wounded bird.

“Um, me?”

“You _drove_ here? In this state?” Derek seemed genuinely offended at the thought.

“Hey, rude. I’m perfectly capable of driving. Believe me, I wouldn’t have even tried to leave the house, or even my bed if it wasn’t completely necessary.” Stiles curved over again in another fit of horrifying coughs. He straightened too quickly and he felt dizzy all over again, his knees weakening slightly. Derek caught him round the waist just before his knees collided with the floor. Derek helped him stand steadily on his feet but his arm didn’t move from around his waist. He carted him round the shop, filling Stiles’ basket with things to help keep him alive and filling his own with just daily needs. They were waiting in line to pay when Stiles slouched forward again, falling half asleep with half his weight resting entirely on Derek.

Derek shuffled with Stiles attached to his hip to the checkout. He shoved the two baskets onto the counter and let the man ring it all up together, making sure he put the separate basket items into separate bags. He handed the cash over while Stiles quietly grumbled at his side. “yo…pay…no” Derek ignored him and dragged Stiles away.

Stiles only came to a bit when he heard the sound of a car door being opened and he whipped his head around to see a sleek black car, _that_ sleek black car. Derek’s sleek black Camaro. He straightened up slightly just as Derek began to lift him off the ground. “Woah…woah. What you doing here, tough guy?” Stiles dragged his words, still slightly dizzy.

“You are in no fit state to drive, I was going to take you to your house.”

“Alright, just because not all of us are hiding rock hard…glorious abs under their…” Stiles trailed off, placing his hand on said rock hard abs and staring as though he could see straight through the slightly tight Henley. He rubbed his hand in a gentle circle, as though mesmerised. Derek coughed awkwardly with a massive smirk gracing his smug face. Stiles’ face dropped forward and landed on Derek’s shoulder.

“Point proven.”

Derek gently lifted Stiles up and crouched to slot him in the passenger seat. Stiles’ head lolled forward and grumbled again. “No…I drive…” Derek brought his hand to cover Stiles’ mouth, stopping him from talking. As he pulled his hand away he stroked past Stiles ridiculously gorgeous pink lips, slightly captivated by them. He stared until Stiles’ eyes fluttered open again mumbling about ‘losers who take too long.’ Derek huffed out a reluctant laugh and gently shut the passenger side door, walking round to his side. As soon as the engine purred to life, he heard the faint snuffle of Stiles falling asleep.

***

Stiles awoke buried in the softest and thickest duvet he had ever felt, just verging on too warm. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and attempted to find the surface of his blanket den. He flailed and ended up so entangled in the sheets that he squawked, hoping his dad would rush to his rescue. He felt a gentle hand lay against his head stilling him and the corner of the duvet closest to his head was lifted, he squinted at the bright light but crawled towards it. His head popped out of the sheets, hair beyond dishevelled and nose bright red. He felt a hand run through his hair and looked up to its owner. He blanched slightly when he saw Derek stood there, a fond smile on his face. Stiles groaned and fell back with his head on the pillows. Derek sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through Stiles’ hair once more, taming it slightly. He reached over to the bedside table and brought a glass of water to Stiles’ lips, the other hand cupping the back of his head softly. Stiles took small sips all the while shooting Derek strange looks, as the glass was pulled away from his lips he flopped his head back onto the pillows and flailed out at his surroundings, “so, how did this happen?” Derek looked slightly forlorn that the silence was lost.

“I-uh. Sorry. You fell asleep in the car and I’m not a creeper, so don’t know where you live. You looked too peaceful to wake you up and ask, so I brought you here, to my loft. Is that-uh okay?” What looked like a faint blush coloured the tips of Derek’s eyes and he looked slightly bashful.

“I –uh-yeah, thanks man.” Stiles choked slightly as realisation hit him. “Loft. That means this is _your_ bed, right?” Derek nodded, looking slightly confused. Stiles looked to the ceiling for strength as he imagined everything Derek does in this bed. He is led in the bed where Derek sleeps, he briefly wonders if Derek sleeps naked, which leads him down an entirely different path. He is led in the bed where Derek most likely jerks off. Stiles’ dick twitches in interest; he quickly glanced down the bed to make sure it wasn’t noticeable.

“So, you’re an energetic sleeper.” Derek said teasingly, gesturing to the blankets sprawled on the floor, the upside down, inside out duvet cover and the things that had been knocked off the bedside table. Stiles blushed furiously.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” He scrambled to get out of bed and pick everything up off the floor. He paused, a slight breeze on his legs. He looked down at himself to see he was just in his own boxers and a top that definitely didn’t belong to him. A blush flushed down to his chest as he frantically tried to wrap a sheet around his legs. He looked to Derek, who now looked extremely withdrawn.

“You had, um, sneezed and drooled all down your clothes. It seemed like a good idea to change you at the time but now realise I’m technically your teacher and that is so inappropriate. Fuck.” Derek dragged his hands through his hair and gripped it, looking incredibly panicked. Stiles lifted his own hands to rest on Derek’s biceps, rubbing in soothing circles and trying not to think about how amazing Derek’s arms would look while he was hovering over Stiles thrusting into him or pinning his hands down and teasing him or lifting him against a wall.

“Derek, it’s fine. I honestly don’t mind. It was just a shock, that’s all. I’m totally stealing this top by the way.” He grinned. Derek dropped his head forward and let his arms fall to his sides. When Derek looked up it him, Stiles realised how close their faces were. He brought his nose up to boop against Derek’s. “Thank you.” He whispered.

Derek took an abrupt step back. “You have a boyfriend, I’m not going to be the mistress…or mastress…or whatever. That isn’t right Stiles.” His face suddenly looked stony and closed off.

“What are you on about?” Stiles asked desperately, shocked at Derek’s sudden change in attitude, his hands flew to Derek’s hips fisting the material of Derek’s t-shirt in his hands, trying to pull him back.

“You - the boy – the other day, in the locker room. You were all over each other. I caught you Stiles, don’t try to lie to me.” Derek sounded so downtrodden and Stiles couldn’t stand to see him like this. He stumbled over his words as he tried to explain to him, that he only realised he was into guys the other day and he was having a bit of a sexuality crisis and didn’t want to drag Derek into it, so Danny offered to help by kissing him and he took him up on it, so that he could have a shot with Derek, that’s why he was kissing Danny, to ultimately be with Derek. As he explained Derek’s face slowly formed into a grin.

All of a sudden Derek’s hand were cupping the side of his face and Stiles was being pulled into a rough kiss, lips smashing together and teeth clashing, the kiss slowly went from bitingly passionate to slow romantic. Stiles couldn’t believe this was finally happening, that this was happening at all. This was the man that had made him have a sexuality crisis just from standing there and he was now kissing him and it didn’t seem like it was ending any time soon. Tangled together they fell onto the bed, clothes flying off and lips never detaching, other than to nibble at collarbones and ears and to suck and lick at skin.

***

After, Stiles rolled so his chin was resting on Derek’s chest, he looked up at him through his eyelashes loving the blissed out, sweaty face he found there. He hid his grin in his arm as Derek looked down at him. “So, I, uh probably just got you ill.” Derek laughed.

“Shower or round two?” A teasing smirk plastered on Stiles’ face.

“Or round two in the shower.” Derek gracefully climbed out of bed, shaking his amazing bare ass on the way to the bathroom, Stiles’ legs tangled in the sheets and he fell off the bed into a heap as he tried to follow at Derek’s heels. He heard a faint bark of laughter through the wall as he crawled to join him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and play on my tumblr - [sterekstyles](http://sterekstyles.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I didn't base the fic on [this](http://the-happiest-hale.tumblr.com/post/87945047518/the-happiest-hale-stiles-is-fucked-derek) but came across it while it was a WIP and thought it was great and relevant.


End file.
